<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When we were Young by SunMars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940147">When we were Young</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMars/pseuds/SunMars'>SunMars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, Is basically Han telling his grandchild how was his first love, Jeonghan is a grandpa in here, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Throwback story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMars/pseuds/SunMars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cuando yo era joven..." Es la frase que los nietos detestan escuchar de sus abuelos, pero hay una historia que Chan está muy interesado en oír. Mientras su abuelo los lleva a él y a su novio a un parque de diversiones, descubre que la historia de amor entre sus abuelos no fue exactamente como él la creía. El viejo Han tiene mucho que contar y la carretera es lo suficientemente larga para que ellos puedan oír.</p><p> </p><p>O básicamente, Jeonghan habla de su primer amor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Jeongyeon/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When we were Young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Buenas!</p><p>Esta historia la escribí en 2017 para el fest "To CARAT" de Seventeen World, y recuerdo haberme divertido mucho haciéndolo. Me gustó mucho la idea de un abuelo contando la historia de su primer amor y que esta fuera totalmente diferente a lo que su familia creyó por años. </p><p>Ahora que estoy "mudandome" de wattpad en cierto modo, pues decidí publicarla aquí (se suponía solo publicaría las versiones traducidas al inglés acá, pero traducir lleva mucho tiempo y honestamente me da flojera, así que...). Ao3 necesita más contenido en español, creo. </p><p>En fin, para aclarar los tiempos se alternan entre el presente (2017) y el pasado (1972). </p><p>Feliz lectura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¿Siquiera sabes cómo conducir Seok-ah?</p><p>—Bueno, normalmente te mentiría y diría que si, pero considerando el hecho de que acabo de chocar contra la puerta del garaje de tus padres, voy a simplemente asumir que ya sabes la respuesta...</p><p>Chan se quedó ahí, impresionado sin saber si debía reírse o enojarse, pero al final optó por la primera. Se rió con carcajadas escandalosas, que hicieron que su estómago doliera y que de sus ojos salieran pequeñas lagrimillas, SeokMin también acompañó su risa y ambos rieron hasta que sus rostros se pusieron rojos por la falta de aire. La situación era absurda y pensandolo seriamente no era el momento de reirse, estaban en problemas, pero ambos suponían que podían preocuparse después sobre eso; estaban en el viejo Ford del abuelo de Chan, ese que SeokMin había intentado conducir pero que claramente no le había salido tan bien en vista de que ahora estaban totalmente estrellados contra el garage.</p><p>—Mi papá me va a matar —dijo el menor limpiándose la cara.</p><p>—Querrás decir a mi —corrigió SeokMin con ambas manos sobre el volante, mirando a la puerta abollada—, Si de por si ya me odia...</p><p>Chan exhaló y posó una de sus manos en el hombro ajeno, acariciándole suavemente como consuelo—, Has sido un gran novio, prometo llevar flores a tu tumba todos los domingos.</p><p>—¡Oye!</p><p>—Solo juego, voy a buscar al abuelo Han para ver si nos puede ayudar y esperemos no se enoje por lo que le hemos hecho a su querida <em>Madisson.</em></p><p>—<em> ¿Madisson?</em></p><p>—El auto tiene nombre, el viejo es medio loco —Chan se burló y salió del vehículo para entrar a su casa, yendo directamente al patio trasero donde sabía estaba su abuelo.</p><p>Y tenía razón, el viejo hombre estaba de rodillas sobre el pasto, trabajando la tierra para plantar unas peonias; Si había algo que su abuelo quisiera más que a él o a su auto, era su jardín. Su abuela lo había iniciado y después de que ella muriera cinco años atrás, el hombre había continuado su costumbre.</p><p>—Abuelo...</p><p>— ¿Qué haces todavía aquí Channie? Ya te hacía en el parque de diversiones con ese novio tuyo...</p><p>Chan boqueó y se apresuró a contestar—, ¡No es mi novio! Sólo somos amigos.</p><p>—Ajá, y yo fui miembro de una famosa boyband —dijo el anciano con ironía antes de ponerse de pie y darse vuelta para verlo mientras se sacaba los guantes—, ¿Qué ocurrió?</p><p>—SeokMin chocó a <em>Madisson</em> contra el garaje...</p><p>Chan temía sobre la reacción de su abuelo, el viejo Han tenía ese Ford desde que él tenía memoria, muchas veces lo buscó en el colegió el auto, lo llevó a pasear en él y demás. Su abuelo cuidaba de <em>Madisson</em> con demasiado esmero y ahora el auto tenía un rayón enorme junto con una abolladura en todo el parachoques y el capó. Contempló seriamente como el viejo se acercaba a él, Chan se encogió sobre si mismo y esperó.</p><p>—Estos niños... —siseó su abuelo mientras le pegaba en la cabeza con los guantes sucios, llenándole el cabello de barro y fertilizante—, A ver, muéstrame que tan grave es...</p><p>Se hizo a un lado dejando que el hombre pasara antes que él y juntos fueron a través de la casa hasta el frente. SeokMin se había salido del auto y ahora estaba a un lado de este, mirando con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido el accidente que él mismo había hecho, dio un saltó cuando vio al abuelo Han aparecer y empezó a hacer muchas reverencias mientras pedía disculpas.</p><p>—Ya cállate niño, haces que me maree de sólo verte... —dijo el hombre y se acercó a la puerta del garaje para contemplar el daño—, Tu papá los va a matar y a ti más Seokmin, porque te odia.</p><p>Los dos menores tragaron saliva y pusieron una mueca en sus rostros al ser señalados. El abuelo se acercó a SeokMin y repitió el mismo proceso que con Chan, pegándole con el guante de jardinería en la cabeza dos veces y luego una más en el pecho, dejando una horrible mancha marrón sobre la camiseta amarilla del muchacho. Chan contuvo las ganas de reírse fallidamente y se ganó una mala cara por ello.</p><p>—Iré a cambiarme, yo mismo los llevaré. No se metan en más problemas.</p><p>Ambos siguieron al abuelo Han dentro de la casa pero ellos se quedaron en la sala mientras el anciano subía por las escaleras. Chan se echó sobre el sofá con SeokMin a su lado y encendió la televisión, ambos distrayéndose con un programa de variedades mientras su abuelo volvía. El menor tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro ajeno mientras el mayor jugaba con sus dedos, prestando más atención al toque de sus manos que al mismo programa.</p><p>—Tu abuelo arruinó mi camisa... —Se quejó SeokMin después de que el programa terminara.</p><p>—Y tu arruinaste a mi auto, estamos igual —la voz del abuelo los sobresaltó y al girarse pudieron ver al hombre de pie en el umbral—, Vamos niños, aún es temprano y debemos aprovechar el día.</p><p>Volvieron a seguirle fuera de la casa cabizbajos y el hombre les obligó a ir en la parte trasera para luego acomodarse a si mismo en el asiento del conductor. Encendió el auto con tranquilidad y condujo en reversa hasta desencajar el vehículo de la puerta del garaje, Chan estuvo por agradecerle pero se calló al ver que su abuelo salía del estacionamiento por completo y luego tomaba la carretera.</p><p>—Espera... ¿Abuelo que haces?</p><p>—Duh, los voy a llevar al parque ese al que quieren ir, porque no me sorprendería si se pierden en el camino.</p><p>— ¿Cómo dices eso? Eres mi abuelo, deberías tenerme más fe —protestó Chan cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>—Te tuve suficiente fe en prestarte el auto, y ni siquiera pudiste sacarlo a la calle, así que dime tú...</p><p>—Pero tú no puedes conducir, el médico dijo que...</p><p>—El médico no sabe nada, yo sobreviví las reformas del 87 y del 93, un doctorsucho no me va a decir qué debo y qué no debo hacer. Ahora volviendo a la parte de la honestidad, díganme ¿Hace cuanto están saliendo?</p><p>— ¡Abuelo!</p><p>—Un año y cinco meses señor —respondió SeokMin y Chan a su lado jadeó, entre impresionado y ofendido.</p><p>— ¡Traidor! —siseó el menor y exhaló aire por la nariz.</p><p>JeongHan en el asiento de enfrente sólo sonrió complacido mientras intercalaba su vista de la carretera al retrovisor con los dos menores. No era que Chan no confiara en su abuelo para decirle ese tipo de cosas, pero teniendo el padre que tenía y sabiendo lo terco que era el viejo, había pensado que era mejor resguardarse; aún en pleno siglo 21 la homosexualidad era algo de mal gusto que la sociedad no terminaba de aceptar, sobre todo los ancianos y lo que él menos quería era que su abuelo favorito lo despreciara.</p><p>Rápidamente SeokMin se movió más cerca de su pequeño novio, excusándose entre susurros sobre lo que acababa de hacer y dándole sus razones por las cuales creía que decirle a su abuelo no era tan malo. En el peor de los casos, sólo los echaría del auto mientras este seguía rodando por la calle. Pero Chan hizo oídos sordos y refunfuñó en su lugar con los brazos cruzados, mirando por la ventana como si ver las calles y casas suburbanas pasar fuera muy entretenido.</p><p>—Realmente se quieren ustedes dos... —murmuró el hombre suavemente, con una sonrisa melancólica entre sus labios—, Chan eres idéntico a tu abuela, ella también hacía esa cara cuando se molestaba. No tienen por qué preocuparse por mí, soy sólo un viejo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para separarlos a ustedes dos incluso si lo quisiera, estoy de su lado, de verdad.</p><p>—Gracias señor...</p><p>— ¿De verdad abuelo? —Inquirió Chan, la ilusión brillando en sus ojos—, ¿No serás como uno de esos viejos tradicionalistas que tratan con asco a los homosexuales?</p><p>—Si lo fuera sería muy hipócrita de mi parte ¿sabes? Por mi está bien. Tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz y ya está. Por el que te tienes que preocupar es tu padre, pero si te dice algo malo sólo avísame y yo intercederé por ustedes dos.</p><p>— ¿De verdad lo harías?</p><p>— ¡Claro! El de ustedes es amor joven y no hay amor más bonito y sincero que ese. No lo recuperas más y por eso debes aprovecharlo al máximo. Y si ese amor crece contigo, entonces eres de los afortunados —dijo JeongHan, mirándolos por el retrovisor con una sonrisa mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara a verde—, Mi padre decía eso todo el tiempo, era un poeta el viejo.</p><p>—Mamá dice que era un Hippie drogadicto.</p><p>—Eso también, pero no le quita lo poeta —el hombre se encogió de hombros y retomó el camino—, ¿Cómo se conocieron?</p><p>—En la biblioteca de la escuela —respondió Chan, con un una sonrisa tirando ligeramente de las comisuras de sus labios.</p><p>—Fue algo cliché, demasiado —complementó SeokMin, sonriendo abiertamente—. Cuando lo vi por primera vez, bueno técnicamente no lo vi a él, sólo una pila de cajas que él estaba cargando, se notaba que era realmente difícil llevarlas así que me levanté y me le acerqué para ayudarlo.</p><p>—Si, gritaste en mi oído y ocasionaste que se me cayeran las cajas y quedara un desastre en el piso...</p><p>—Y ese día me vetaron de la biblioteca... —terminó el mayor de los dos mirando a la nada, luego miró a Chan y le sonrió como si entre ellos guardaran un secreto.</p><p>—Es una buena historia, única y divertida ¿A dónde giro aquí?</p><p>—A la derecha señor, vamos a Sanghwa-dong 78J con Ihwa-dong 45G —indicó SeokMin apoyándose en los asientos delanteros y señalando las calles que JeongHan debía tomar—, bueno por aquí puede ir todo derecho y luego yo le indicaré cuando tenga que cruzar.</p><p>—Bien, Gracias SeokMin-ah... ¿Por qué tanta emoción por este parque de todas formas?</p><p>Chan saltó en su lugar y empezó a explicar con emoción porqué ese parque era tan especial, especificando cada detalle de cada atracción, repitiendo la oración "Es muy cool" después de cada media oración, haciendo que la cabeza de JeongHan se perdiera entre el hilo de palabras y dejara de escucharlo a mitad de la declaración.</p><p>—Sólo estará en la ciudad por dos días, por eso es especial —resumió SeokMin al ver que el viejo difícilmente ponía atención a su nieto.</p><p>JeongHan no dijo nada y siguió conduciendo, el silencio se estableció en el auto entonces aunque lamentablemente para el anciano no duró mucho. Los dos menores empezaron a cuchichear entre si como los adolescentes enamorados que eran y comprendió entonces por qué vetaron de la biblioteca aquella vez al mayor de los dos. Sus susurros se podían escuchar a cinco cuadras literalmente.</p><p>— ¿Abuelo Han?</p><p>— ¿Si?</p><p>— ¿La Abuela Yeon fue tu amor joven?</p><p>El abuelo serió como si su nieto hubiese dicho algo descabellado y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces—, No, no, no. Las cosas con tu abuela sucedieron diferentes, a ella la conocía de toda mi vida, era mi mejor amiga y mi vecina. A mi amor joven lo conocí a los diecisiete.</p><p>Chan pareció impresionado para entonces, con el mentón casi rozando el suelo del vehículo incapaz de creer que su abuelo hubiese amado a otra persona que no fuera su abuela. Él había escuchado la historia de amor de sus abuelos miles de veces y siempre pareció tan perfecta, sin ninguna grieta de por medio y ahora esto. Decir que tenía algunas preguntas, era poco,</p><p>—Es imposible...</p><p>—Hablo en serio ¿Quieren oír la historia? No es muy larga, nos dará tiempo.</p><p>— ¡Si! ¡Yo si quiero! —saltó Chan de una vez, rebotando en su asiento con anticipación.</p><p>SeokMin y el Abuelo Han se burlaron ligeramente pero eso no afectó en nada al más joven que seguía esperando la historia. Apenas y habían cruzado el centro de la ciudad y debían moverse al menos unas dos horas más para llegar al destino que los menores querían.</p><p>—Bueno, no se vale interrumpir o no les contaré nada más y se quedarán con la intriga —dijo seriamente mientras los miraba por el retrovisor—, pero primero, vamos a parar porque necesito ir al baño...</p><p>— ¡Abuelo!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Después de detenerse en un restaurante donde no sólo el abuelo fue al baño sino donde también se tomó una taza de café tranquilamente acompañada por una porción de tarta de zarzamora, pudieron ponerse de vuelta en el camino. De no haber sido por la insistencia de Chan, aún seguirían en ese restaurante.</p><p>— ¿Qué les iba a contar?... ¡Ah si! La historia... —el abuelo Han se aclaró la garganta y encendió el auto, después de llevarlo a camino continuó; —. Era el verano de 1972, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, yo apenas tenía diecisiete años. Mi padre me había llevado con él a una marcha o algo así en recibimiento de los Bee Gees por su primeras vez en corea...</p><p>— ¿Qué son los Bee Gees?</p><p>— ¡Sin interrumpir Chan o no cuento nada! Ajá, los Bee Gees, todo iba bien pero luego las cosas se pusieron feas...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>☁️☁️☁️</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>JeongHan estaba de puntitas, intentando ver algo entre toda la multitud reunida a las afueras de aquel hotel, uno de los grupos de moda estaba en la ciudad y él no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de al menos verlos de lejos. Había demasiada gente ahí, su padre le había dicho que fuera cuidadoso y estuviera atento para no perderse, pero ya eso se le había olvidado y sin dudarlo se abrió paso entre las personas, cansado de no ver nada y dejando a su progenitor atrás. En la parte de adelante tampoco se veía mucho, sólo estaban de pie ahí frente al hotel con la esperanza de que alguno de los Bee Gees salieran, él chasqueó la lengua frustrado y se inclinó hacia un lado para decirle a su padre que quería irse a casa, terminó gritándole aquello a un hombre desconocido que lo miró raro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se asustó y empezó a mirar a todos lados en busca de su padre, gritando su nombre por encima de los gritos de la multitud para poder hallarlo. Las demás personas le daban miradas confusas y molestas pero a él no le importaba ¡Había perdido a su padre! ¿Cómo iría a casa? JeongHan intentaba no perder la calma mientras buscaba pero luego las cosas se habían puesto peor, alguien lo había empujado y había terminado cayendo encima de un hombre robusto que le miró mal desde el primer momento, él se disculpó y se inclinó varias veces apenado por la situación pero aquel hombre no entendió razón y se fue directo a golpearle, JeongHan esquivó el golpe y el otro trastabilló en sus pasos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Te atreves a moverte, estúpida? —bramó el hombre, el aliento a alcohol golpeándole directo en la cara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Soy hombre señor —corrigió él, tieso en su lugar mirando a todos lados por una posible vía de salida—, ya le dije que lo siento, no me pegue por favor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Hiciste que derramara mi bebida, perra!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El hombre otra vez intento pegarle y él volvió a moverse para evitarlo, el golpe cayó sobre otro hombre y en menos de un minuto había diez personas entre hombres y mujeres cayéndose a golpes frente a él. La policía no tardó en llegar y apenas escuchó las sirenas de la patrulla, JeongHan supo que era su señal para correr. Corrió y corrió sin mirar atrás hasta quedarse sin aliento pero viendo que aún estaba demasiado cerca de "la escena del crimen" miró a ambos lados en busca de una salida, un callejón o algo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su solución se presentó en forma de un repartidor de pizza estacionado en una vieja scooter frente a un edificio. Sin dudarlo fue hacía él y sin pedir permiso se le montó detrás en la moto, palmeó sus hombros y le repitió con prisa que condujera y condujera rápido. El desconocido no puso mucha objeción, sólo le dijo que se sujetara y arrancó con velocidad sacándolo de ahí en silencio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿De qué huías? —preguntó el desconocido mientras tomaba la avenida al centro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—La policía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Eres un rebelde?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡No, no, no! Sólo estaba en el momento equivocado, quería ver a los Bee Gees —explicó, apretando fuerte el asiento para no caerse—, ¿Conoces a los Bee Gees?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Claro! ¡A-ha-ha-ha Stayin' alive, stayin alive! ¿No?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>JeongHan se rió por el cantó ajeno y asintió—, Si, ellos. Están en la ciudad, vine con mi papá a verlos pero luego hubo una pelea vino la poli y aquí estoy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Tu papá debe estar preocupado...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No lo creo, quizás no se ha dado cuenta de que no estoy... En fin, ¿puedes dejarme cerca de yeomni-dong? ahí tomaré el bus a mi casa...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Dónde vives? No tengo más entregas y puedo llevarte...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Bukchang-dong, en la 3ra de Mugyo-ro —respondió después de varios segundos vacilación.</em>
</p><p><em>— ¡Oh! Yo vivo en la 1ra de Jong-ro...</em><br/>
<br/>
La casualidad de que vivieran considerablemente cerca los guió a mantener una corta conversación mientras iban a su destino. Hablando sobre cómo vivir arriba del río era mejor, según JeongHan que era refutado por el desconocido diciendo que era mejor vivir debajo del río porque había más tiendas de conveniencia cerca.</p><p>
  <em>— ¿A qué escuela vas?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—La secundaria Seojong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Que envidia! Ustedes no tienen que utilizar uniforme —se quejó el repartidor mientras cruzaba la avenida y tomaba una calle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿A qué escuela vas?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Secundaria católica Dongsan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Pero su uniforme es bonito! Y no tienen que preocuparse sobre lo que se van a poner cada día, a veces tengo que tomar prendas de mi padre para ir a la escuela.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El desconocido se rió y desaceleró hasta estacionar en la tercera calle de Mugyo-ro, JeongHan se bajó de la motoneta y fue cuando por fin pudo ver el rostro de esa persona que lo había salvado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Gracias por salvarme y traerme, uhm...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Jisoo, soy Hong Jisoo —se presentó el repartidor mientras se sacaba el casco y le sonreía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fue agradable poder escuchar bien su voz, suave y aterciopelada muy diferente a los gritos por los cuales habían estado hablando en el camino. Tenía la piel tostada y rasgos suaves pero no por eso menos masculino, pero entre todas las cosas fue su sonrisa lo que más atrajo a JeongHan. Lo hacía sentir como si estuviera de nuevo en brazos de su madre mientras esta le cantaba una nana para dormir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Soy JeongHan, Yoon JeongHan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Ha sido un gusto...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Para mi igual... Ahm, tengo que ir ya —murmuró mientras señalaba al edificio de apartamentos que resaltaba entre las tiendas de comida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jisoo asintió sonriéndole otra vez y se volvió a poner el casco, JeongHan empezó a caminar después de eso con una extraña sensación en su pecho y una sonrisa estúpida que no abandonaba sus labios ¡Qué forma más extraña de conocer a un desconocido!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Hey, JeongHan! —Gritó el otro y él se giró viendo como seguía parado en el mismo lugar—, ¡Viernes a las ocho! ¡Pasaré por ti!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>☁️☁️☁️</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—... Nunca había esperado algo con tanta emoción como estuve esperando ese viernes. Aunque tu abuela estaba más emocionada de lo que yo estaba, se la pasaba repitiendo que finalmente dejaría de ser un solterón —dijo el abuelo riendo.</p><p>— ¡¿te enamoraste de un chico?! ¿Varón? ¿Y la abuela Yeon lo conoció? ¿Lo aceptó? ¿C-cómo es que...?</p><p>—Respira... —murmuró SeokMin palmeando la espalda de Chan.</p><p>—Para responder a tus preguntas, si, si, si y si. Te dije que ella y yo éramos amigos de toda la vida, no te mentí fue <em>tooooda</em> la vida.</p><p>—Pero ¿cómo pasaron a amarse después de eso? Es decir, ¿no fue raro?</p><p>—Claro que lo fue, pero no te apresures a los hechos aún no llego a esa parte. El mismo año que conocí a Jisoo fue el año que tu abuela descubrió que estaba esperando a tu madre.</p><p>Chan boqueó incapaz de procesar toda la información, con cada vez más dudas y preguntas formulándose en su cerebro. SeokMin le sostenía la mano y lo miraba casi preocupado de que tuviera un colapso en cualquier segundo.</p><p>—Bueno, entonces si no hay más preguntas proseguiré con mi historia ¿Dónde quedé?</p><p>—En la cita señor...</p><p>— ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar salir con un completo extraño?</p><p>—Era guapo y yo un adolescente hormonal —se encogió de hombros el anciano—, debes entender... entonces como decía, pase muy ansioso toda la semana y cuando llegó el viernes tu abuela me acompañó a casa porque según ella debía enseñarme <em>algunas cosas.</em>..</p><p>— ¿Qué cosas?</p><p>— ¡No interrumpas a tu abuelo, JungChan!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>☁️☁️☁️</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— ¡Ay, ay! Yeon ten más cuidado, me estás peinando a mí no a un animal...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿y cuál es la diferencia? —se burló ella mientras terminaba de desenredarle el cabello. JeongHan sentado en la cama y ella a sus espaldas—, Tienes que cuidar más tu cabello Han, o se te harán esas rastas horribles que tiene tu papá.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Te escuché! —gritó el padre de JeongHan desde la sala.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Lo siento señor Yoon! —Gritó ella de vuelta y luego le susurró a él—, pero es verdad, son horribles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Eres una exagerada, no está tan enredad- ¡Ay! ¡A ver dame acá! Me peinaré yo mismo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Tsk. Eres una nena... ¿Y a donde irán?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No lo sé, sólo dijo que pasaría por mí a las ocho ¿Qué hora es?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Es temprano, no te preocupes —ella le restó importancia con la mano y buscó el reloj el mesita de noche—, ¡Mierda! son las ocho menos cuarto ¡Vístete, vístete!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Pero ¡Tú estás aquí!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Deja el pudor! No serás ni el primer ni el ultimo cuerpo desnudo que vea... —JeongHan le hizo una cara y ella se dio vuelta en la cama parar mirar a la ventana—, Ahora si, vístete...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Él corrió por la habitación directo a su armario, sacando la ropa que había preparado con anterioridad y empezando a vestirse con prisa. Al terminar, se secó el cabello con ayuda del secador que su mejor amiga había traído y luego ella le maquilló el rostro lo más naturalmente posible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Ya está, estas precioso...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Tú crees?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Si, si, si. Lo dejarás babeando... Ahora ¿Él vendrá aquí o esperará afuera?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No sabe en cuál apartamento vivo así que... supongo esperará afuera —murmuró rascándose la nuca, había olvidado lo mucho que esa camisa le molestaba pero ya no podía cambiarse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongyeon le extendió su bolso y luego ambos salieron, pasando de largo al padre de JeongHan que esnifaba tranquilamente en la sala con la radio a todo volumen. Ella se quejó durante el viaje en las escaleras sobre como el viejo Yoon era un irresponsable y JeongHan lo excusó diciendo que prefería que hiciera eso en casa que en la calle. Su padre usualmente se quedaba en el sillón hasta que se le pasaba los efectos de los estupefacientes y JeongHan siempre le dejaba solo para no molestar, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa rutina y funcionaba para ambos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio se encontraron con Jisoo, apoyado contra un poste de luz y mirando al edificio con confusión. JeongHan le silbó para llamar su atención y pronto el muchacho se acercó a ellos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Gracias a dios, estaba a punto de entrar y tocar de puerta en puerta... Uhm Hola.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Ella es Jeongyeon, mi mejor amiga. Yeon él es Jisoo —presentó JeongHan sonriendo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Guapo, te lo dejo a cargo. Espero se diviertan y ahora los dejo, debo arreglarme también para mi cita con Jae —la castaña le guiñó a JeongHan y pronto se devolvió dentro del edificio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Ella es... —empezó Jisoo dejando la frase a medias.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Está loca, no le prestes atención. ¿A dónde vamos?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Oh! Uhm si... Iremos a comer y luego lo que salga. No pude imaginar mucho, lo siento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jisoo tomó un estuche de guitarra que estaba en el suelo y que JeongHan no había visto y luego ambos empezaron a caminar lejos del edificio. Hablaron sobre su semana, sus amigos, la escuela y cada cosa que pasaba por su mente. El bajo le contó sobre su banda y JeongHan sobre su grupo de coro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Podríamos unirnos alguna vez, todos juntos... —propuso Yoon con las manos en los bolsillos mientras entraban a un restaurante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Sería genial, Jihoon hyung siempre se queja de que necesita mejores cantantes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Cantas tan mal?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Oh yo no, pero Jun y SeungCheol son terribles... —Jisoo negó con la cabeza y JeongHan se rió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ambos se sentaron el uno frente al otro en una mesa cerca del escenario del lugar y al instante fueron atendidos por una camarera. Pidieron carne para cenar junto con jugo de naranja y luego de que se fuera siguieron con su conversación. JeongHan bromeó acerca de que Jisoo debía cantarle alguna vez para así él mismo juzgar si de verdad era buen cantante y el menor aceptó diciendo que otro día lo llevaría a uno de los ensayos de su banda. Su noche se basó en hablar y hablar, incluso mientras comían, después del restaurante sólo fueron a caminar por las calles del centro de Seúl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—La pasé muy bien... —Dijo JeongHan después de que Jisoo lo acompañara de vuelta a su edificio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Yo también. Y me gustaría que se repitiera —dijo Jisoo y pintó un sonrojo en las mejillas de JeongHan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—A mi también...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>☁️☁️☁️</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— ¿Eso fue todo?</p><p>— ¿Cómo que todo? —preguntó el abuelo mientras entraba al estacionamiento del parque de diversiones.</p><p>— ¿No hubo un beso? ¿Intercambiaron números de teléfono?</p><p>—Fue una primera cita, y nunca le di el número de teléfono de casa, me espantaba que llamase y papá contestara. —Se terminó de estacionar y luego se giró a ambos jovencitos—, Ya estamos aquí, ahora los dos fuera.</p><p>— ¿Qué? No, no. Debes terminar tu historia abuelo y no te puedo dejar irte por ahí solo —excusó Chan y miró a su novio para pedirle apoyo. SeokMin sólo asintió puesto que también estaba interesado en cómo sería el final de la historia—, ¿Lo ves abuelo? Además, aún tenemos que hacer fila para entrar al parque, puedes contarnos mientras.</p><p>Su abuelo suspiró y terminó accediendo, los tres bajaron del viejo Ford y empezaron a caminar hasta el final de la fila —que honestamente era enorme—, JeongHan iba apoyado en Chan mientras SeokMin cargaba un banquillo de madera y un paraguas azul que habían sacado de la cajuela.</p><p>—Pon el banco ahí —indicó el viejo y SeokMin acomodó el banco, JeongHan se sentó y le quitó el paraguas para luego abrirlo y cubrirse con él—, Hace bastante fresco hoy ¿no creen?</p><p>—Abuelo... —protestó Chan con mala cara—, la historia.</p><p>— ¿Cuál historia?</p><p>—De su primer amor, señor —recordó SeokMin, sentándose en el suelo tranquilamente para poder ver al mayor a la cara. Chan se sentó a su lado quejándose de lo caliente que estaba el concreto.</p><p>—Ah, si, si ¿Donde quedé? ¿Ya les conté de la primera cita? —Chan y SeokMin asintieron y JeongHan puso una mueca pensativa para recordar—, bueno después de la primera cita él y yo seguimos saliendo, usualmente pasaba por mi después de clases y paseábamos en la scooter de la pizzería, conocí a sus amigos, sus compañeros de banda y él conoció a mis amigos y compañeros de coro. Siempre sonreía cuando estaba con él y me sentía tan ligero como una pluma, me enamoraba poquito a poquito cada día sin darme cuenta y luego a las caminatas y charlas se le sumaron abrazos, manos tomadas y besos. Era casi perfecto.</p><p>— ¿Casi?</p><p>JeongHan asintió y puso una sonrisa triste en sus labios—, La familia de Jisoo era muy creyente de Dios y eso. Nunca aprobaron que fuéramos amigos o algo más, así que siempre debíamos ocultarnos para vernos. Luego se mudó a los Estados Unidos, intentamos mantener contacto por medio del correo y lo último que supe fue que se casó con una muchacha llamada Kyla.</p><p>— ¿Así nada más? ¿Y qué pasó con el amor? ¿Y cómo entra la abuela Yeon y mamá en todo esto?</p><p>—Esa es una historia diferente. Te la contaré otro día.</p><p>— ¡Qué injusto! Me siento robado. —Se quejó Chan cruzándose de brazos—, Por favor, abuelo.</p><p>—No, no, no pongas esa cara Channie. Se supone que te traje para que tuvieras una cita con tu novio, no para oír las historias de mi juventud. La cuentacuentos era tu abuela, no yo —refutó el anciano y la fila avanzó.</p><p>SeokMin le ayudó a moverse con el banquillo mientras Chan seguía despotricando sobre como su abuelo era terrible para contar los finales de las historias. JeongHan le ignoró y se puso a conversar con SeokMin sobre sus planes de asistir a la universidad y cuando llegó el momento de entrar al parque de diversiones el viejo no los acompañó dentro, sino que volvió con su querido Ford <em>Madisson</em> y condujo de vuelta a la casa de su hija sintiendo el pecho pesado por el desorden de recuerdos que había traído a la luz desde lo más profundo.</p><p>Al llegar a la casa, con algo de pesar volvió a chocar el auto contra la puerta del garaje y lo dejó ahí para luego entrar a la casa e ir a su habitación con pasos tranquilos. Revisó en su closet hasta dar con una caja de zapatos llena de polvo y sacó todas esas cartas que Jisoo le había mandado y las fotografías de su juventud. En el fondo, casi desteñida por el pasar del tiempo había una foto de él y Jisoo, ambos haciendo signos de paz mientras comían pollo frito. Su difunta esposa había tomado esa foto durante una de las salidas grupales. Su vista se empañó mientras recorría con dedos temblorosos la imagen de aquel que había sido su primer amor y que ciertamente aún llevaba en su corazón como el recuerdo más bonito.</p><p>—¿Papá? ¿Papá? ¿Dónde estás?</p><p>JeongHan se limpió la cara a medias y dejó las cosas de lado—, Estoy aquí Chankyung... </p><p>—¡Papá! —volvió a llamar ella y pronto apareció en el marco de la puerta de su habitación—, ¿Estás bien? Madisson está contra la puerta del garaje ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>—Estoy bien, no fue nada. Quería visitar a tu madre ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te pareces mucho a ella?</p><p>Su hija miró a su lado, a la caja con fotografías y se acercó, sentándose a su lado y tomándole la mano con cariño—, ¿Extrañas a mucho a mamá?</p><p>—Ella era mi mejor amiga en todo el universo. </p><p>—Ya papá, Jungsoo sacó a Madisson del choque. La próxima vez sólo espera a que lleguemos ¿bien? —ella le besó el cabello y él asintió lentamente—, ¿Sabes donde está Chan?</p><p>—Salió con SeokMin. Es su novio ¿Sabías eso?</p><p>—Si, aún estoy esperando que me lo diga... Traje comida china, vamos a comer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>☁️☁️☁️</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— ¿Ya pasaron los quince minutos? —preguntó Jeongyeon mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jisoo se levantó del suelo y fue hasta el baño en busca de la prueba casera de embarazo, la tomó sin verla y luego volvió a la habitación, sentándose al lado de JeongHan y extendiéndole la prueba para que fuera él el primero en ver los resultados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Qué dice? ¿Estoy o no embarazada?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Sabes que estas pruebas no son tan confiables y... Yeon —el pelilargo exhaló mirando a su mejor amiga con preocupación y extendió una mano para acomodarle el cabello. Ella le sonrió y el miró a la prueba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Qué dice?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Es positivo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Mierda, mierda, mierda —susurró ella mientras empezaba a llorar con la cara enterrada en las palmas de sus manos. JeongHan rápidamente fue a abrazarla bajo la atenta mirada de Jisoo—, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Mis papás me mataran, Jae terminó conmigo y estoy sola. No puedo tener un bebé sola, Han.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Lo vas a abortar?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Jisoo! No digas esas cosas. No, escúchame bien Yeon. No vas a abortar a ese bebé, eso es ilegal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Pero hay sitios donde puedes hacerlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Podrías morir! No puedo dejar que lo hagas, no puedo ¿Okay? Solo tenlo, y si luego decides darlo en adopción está bien, pero no puedes matar a ese bebé... No así —aconsejó JeongHan tomando el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—P-pero y-yo no... Estoy s-sola.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Me tienes a mí! Yo siempre estaré para ti, Yeon y no te dejaré sola en esto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Yo también estaré para ti, aún al otro lado del mundo —comentó Jisoo, palmeando la espalda de la menor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿En verdad te irás a USA?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jisoo asintió y miró a JeongHan que le sonrió con tristeza—, No puedo negarme, mi padre ha estado esperando este ascenso por mucho y lo menos que mamá y yo podemos hacer es seguirlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Y qué pasará entre ustedes dos?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Estaremos bien, no te preocupes. Tú ahora sólo debes pensar en esa criaturita que llevas dentro ¿Está bien?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>☁️☁️☁️</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Querido JeongHan:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Me alegra oír tan buenas noticias ¡Muchas felicidades para ti y Jeongyeon! Apuesto a que la pequeña Chankyung debe ser preciosa ¿Qué tal te trata la vida de padre adoptivo? Mejor ignora eso, dejémoslo sólo en padre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las cosas por aquí andan bien, he aplicado para Juilliard y el próximo mes llega mi respuesta, la verdad espero poder entrar. Mamá me ha regalado un perro de cumpleaños, es un Beagle y le he puesto Ángel en tu honor, espero no te moleste ¡Gracias por el VHS! Me he pasado toda la semana viéndolo y hasta me sé los diálogos, mamá dice que no ayudas con mi obsesión por Star Wars pero yo insisto en que sólo soy un fan tranquilo, ese fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. También he conocido a alguien, se llama Kyla y es muy agradable, apuesto a que te caería bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>También te extraño mucho, desearía pudieras venir.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Con amor, Jisoo Hong.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer!<br/>Espero haya sido de tu agrado :)</p><p>twt: @icexcloouds.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>